My Universe Will Never Be The Same
by Klainestuck
Summary: Sebastian hated cats . They creeped the living hell out of Sebastian. Their eyes, their ears, their unpredictable personalities, how they'd stalk you, the arching of their backs. Sebastian just hated them. So, when his parents got him a cat to teach him "responsibility", Sebastian was less than happy. But when he first saw the cat, it was the last thing he expected.. [Kitty!Kurt]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this on tumblr a while back, but thought I'd bring it here! I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

Sebastian hated cats.

He absolutely hated them. Any time he saw one in the street, no matter how late he was running, or how dark it was, Sebastian would turn around and walk the opposite way. He didn't want one walking up to him and jumping on him or whatever the hell it was cats did. They just.. They creeped the living hell out of Sebastian. Their eyes, their ears, their unpredictable personalities, how they'd stalk you, the arching of their backs. Sebastian just hated them. They were so unsettling, and he wanted nothing to do with them.

So, it was obvious that Sebastian wasn't at all happy when he heard that his parents had bought him a cat when they moved over to America.

"Remind me why you got me one of _those _again?" Sebastian drawled on the way back home after his first day at Dalton.

"Because we want to teach you some responsibility," His mother said in a tone that made it obvious that she'd rehearsed that exact response. "Hey, you're lucky we did this!" She half-snapped as Sebastian gave a "psh" noise, "Most parents wouldn't be so willing to give their child a pet! Be grateful!"

"Yeah, most parents give their child a _dog._" Sebastian muttered with a roll of his eyes "I don't see why you had to get me a minion of the Anti-Christ for some stupid parental lesson in responsibility..."

"Okay, I'll be honest," his father said, looking over his shoulder from the driver's seat, "We were worried that because of your..._ forward _personality -"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Sebastian snapped.

"Let your father finish Sebastian!"

"We were worried that you wouldn't make any friends – people aren't as nice here as they were in Paris – so we got you the cat instead."

"Again, a dog would've been better," Sebastian frowned, "I hate cats."

"You'll love this one, I promise," Mrs. Smythe gushed. "Their last owners said he's a very beautiful cat, and well behaved. He's also incredibly affectionate -"

"So, basically, I'm never going to be left alone, will I?"

"Sebastian, how about you actually spend time with the thing then make any judgments?" Mr. Smythe said, sighing heavily "Look, we'll have the cat for a month, and if you don't like it, we'll put it up for adoption. If it doesn't work out, we'll buy you a dog instead, deal?"

Sebastian's face immediately lit up at the mention of a dog.  
"Deal!" he said, enthusiastically. As much as Sebastian despised cats, he was willing to put up with one of them for a short while. Sebastian knew there was no way in hell that cat was going to be as lovely as its last owners were making out. It probably was actually the Anti-Christ and they just wanted to get rid of the thing as quickly as possible.

"Where the hell is the little demon?" Sebastian asked when they arrived back home.

"His previous owners said they'd put him down in your room." Mrs. Smythe said as she hung up her jacket, not looking over at him.

"You let it in my room unsupervised!?" said Sebastian, completely aghast. "My room is going to be ruined now!"

"Sebastian, shut up and just check on the thing," his father said exasperatedly "Spend a while with it, then come back up."

Grumbling to himself, Sebastian dragged his feet as he walked upstairs to his room. School hadn't actually been bad, but now? It was the day from hell and some fuzzball creature was going to ruin that.

His stomach fell when he entered his bedroom. There was no sign of a cat. "_Brilliant,"_ Sebastian thought, sighing. "_It's probably fucking up everything under my bed or something."_

Speaking of his bed, it was at that moment that Sebastian saw a long, fluffy brown tail poking out from his sheets. Growling a little, Sebastian stormed over to his bed and ripped back the covers.

"Alright, get the hell out of my bed, _now!_" He snapped, before yelling and almost falling over in shock. Sebastian was expecting some fat, overly furry brown cat, and have his sheets completely covered in fur. Instead, there was a thin, pale boy around his age, clad in loosely fitted clothes. His eyes were incredibly wide and bright blue, but this wasn't what Sebastian noticed. What he noticed was the fluffy brown tail that was attached to the boy that was previously seen from under the covers and brown ears that were flattened against his head; Sebastian almost didn't see the ears as they were mixing in amongst his hair. He looked almost as shocked to see Sebastian as Sebastian was to see him. Or.. What he was.

"M-Mum!" Sebastian yelled, charging down the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet, "Mum!"

"Why on earth are you shouting?" His mother said, emerging from the kitchen just as Sebastian made it to the foot of the stairs in the hall "I'm trying to make dinner."

"That is not a fucking cat in my room!" He yelled.

"I can assure you that it is a cat. His last owners dropped over. And he's definitely a cat."

"I've never seen a cat that looks like that." Sebastian snarked, folding his arms. "If you go upstairs right now, you'll know that it's not a cat,"

"Oh, is it one of those Sphynx cats?" His mother asked frowning "They are cats Sebastian, even if they don't have fur."

"That's not the problem!" Sebastian yelled, before his mother cut him off.

"Then what is the problem!?"

"The problem is that it's more human than cat!"

"What..?" His mother said, her face turning pale.

"It was in my bed, and I saw it's tail. I was trying to get it out of my bed, and when I pulled back the covers, there was a boy. And he had cat ears and a tail and -"

"You mean.. It's a hybrid?" His father asked, finally coming out of the lounge.

"A hybrid?" Sebastian asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Part animal, part human." His father explained, "They're incredibly rare."

"How did you not know this?" Sebastian asked, frowning. "Didn't you bother to check it out before you bought it?"

"No, because we were still in France and it was over the phone," His mother said, "We thought they'd tell us if it was a hybrid, so I just assumed that it was going to be a normal cat..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows "Was it not in its medical bills?"

"It... Must have been. I must have over looked it." His mother said quietly, looking at her feet.

Sebastian looked at her in disbelief, trying to think of something to say, when his thoughts were broken by hearing something moving on the stairs.

"E-excuse me...?" A high, terrified voice said from the halfway point on the stairs. Sebastian turned around and frowned when seeing the hybrid, his tail swishing worriedly, his eyes as wide as before. The only thing that was really any different from when Sebastian found him was the fact that his ears were pointed high; they were clearly visible now. "Am... Am I allowed to come downstairs?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and at his mother when the hybrid asked if it was allowed downstairs. If it was Sebastian's choice, it would be staying there and not allowed to venture out of the kitchen unless it was for the bathroom, but it was really his mother's choice.

"Uhm, how about you both go upstairs and get to know each other?" His mother suggested, a false smile on her face, "I need to talk to your father about something, anyways."

"Mum, I'm not going upstairs," Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

"Don't argue with me, Sebastian Smythe!" His mother snapped, "Go upstairs,_ now!"_

Knowing that his head would be mounted on the wall above the fireplace in the lounge, Sebastian just grumbled and started to head up the stairs, stopping as he noticed that the hybrid hadn't moved. Frowning, Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the thing.

"Well?" He said "Do you mind moving?"

The hybrid said nothing and just ran upstairs again, hopefully to his room; Sebastian quickly followed.  
He pushed open the door and saw the hybrid standing next to his bed with his arms folded. The loose shirt it was wearing had fallen down its shoulder and Sebastian was trying hard not to see just how pale its skin really was.

The hybrid's gaze stayed on Sebastian as he made his way to sit down on the bed, his voice firm - at least compared to how it was on the stairs - when Sebastian had gotten comfortable on his bed.

"If I'm not allowed on the bed, then where am I supposed to sit?" It asked, raising its eyebrows. "Never mind that, where am I supposed to _sleep_?"

Brilliant. This was going to be difficult, wasn't it? With a heavy sigh, Sebastian leaned back on the bed.

"Fine, you can sit on my bed, but you're sure as hell not going to be sharing it with me,"

"Then what am I going to do when I need to sleep?!" The hybrid look disgusted as he pointed to a cat bed at the opposite end of the room. "I'm not sleeping in that!"

"I'll see if you can sleep in the camp bed or the spare room. I honestly don't care as long as it's not my bed. I don't really want to choke on your damned fur when I'm trying to sleep."

"You're an asshole, did you know that?" The hybrid snapped at him.

Slowly raising an eyebrow, Sebastian looked down at the hybrid.

"I thought your last owners said you were well behaved?" Sebastian drawled.

"Fuck you," Sebastian couldn't help but laugh when the hybrid actually growled at him - yep. It was definitely part cat.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments - it seemed like neither of them knew what to say to one another. But what did you say to a boy that was part cat?

"So, do you have a name?" Sebastian asked, figuring it was a good place to start, "Or can I just go ahead and start calling you 'Princess'?"

"My name's Kurt!" The hybrid snapped, " So I'd prefer you call me that rather than any stupid nicknames."

" I think I prefer Princess," Sebastian smirked rather cruelly at Kurt. He didn't think that Kurt would be any less annoying than an actual cat, but it was so amusing to see how angry Kurt was getting.

"Why did your owners get rid of you then, Princess?" Sebastian asked, "Were you too fussy for them and they couldn't be bothered dealing with you?"

"No," Kurt said stiffly. "That's not what happened at all."

"Then what happened, Princess?" Sebastian asked , quirking his eyebrows "There must have been a reason for them to get rid of you if you were so well behaved and lovely."

"To put it simply, only one person in that family actually liked and wanted me." Kurt said flatly, "All this about me being lovely is bullshit in their eyes, unless it came from their youngest son."

" I don't actually know who said that," Sebastian said. "All I know is that it came from your old owners."

"Well, they're lying," Kurt said stiffly. "They didn't like me. They would've said anything to get rid of me."

"So, why didn't they want you?" Sebastian asked, the teasing actually starting to disappear from his voice. He was actually curious. "There must have been a reason for it."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Things were going okay with them for a while – they didn't like me, but they didn't hate me either. Things changed though just over a few months ago, and they just... couldn't be bothered with me anymore."

"Did you spray on too many valuables? Was it costing too much money for them to replace everything?" Sebastian smirked. So much for not teasing Kurt.

"I can assure you I don't spray on anything," Kurt said, narrowing his eyes; Sebastian laughed when seeing his ears flatten against his head. "And before you say anything else, no, I'm not neutered. Just because I have the ears and tail doesn't mean everything about me is cat-like."

"Then what other qualities do you have?" Sebastian asked, quirking his eyebrows in interest, "Or is," He waved his hand to gesture Kurt's ears and tail, "All that just for show?" He knew from before that Kurt at least growled whenever he was annoyed, but Sebastian always found joy in pushing people's buttons. That, and there was the small chance that the growling was all Kurt did noise-wise that was cat-like.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kurt sneered as he crossed his arms further

"I guess I'll just have to force anything else out of you, won't I?" Sebastian smirked widely, leaning towards Kurt.

"Ugh, you're so creepy!" Kurt's face scrunched up in disgust as he backed away from Sebastian, his ears flattening against his head even further.

"You're going to love it, I can bet on it," Sebastian said, his smirk never faltering. Sebastian didn't really know _why_ he was acting like this around Kurt, but he couldn't deny that how Kurt was behaving when he was riling him up was absolutely hilarious.

"You keep telling yourself that," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and turning to look away from him.

Sebastian didn't know what had possessed him to do so, but he couldn't help himself when Kurt turned his back. He reached out his hand and ran his hand through Kurt's hair once.

The reaction was instantaneous. Kurt leapt about a foot in the air as he fell out of the bed. He hissed loudly at Sebastian, ears completely invisible as they disappeared into his hair, his tail swishing furiously behind him. At his reaction, Sebastian couldn't help but let out a short, rather cruel laugh. Just as he thought.

"Well, you're definitely not just the appearance then," Sebastian said, still laughing, slowly walking towards the door, "I think we're going to have a lot of fun together, kitty."

A growl emitted from Kurt's throat, and Sebastian only just heard him yell when he left the room, "My name is Kurt!"


End file.
